Entertain Me
by Tweedle Laney
Summary: Blood Dupre had always hated boredom. "Entertain me", he had asked Alice, although he didn't specify what type of entertainment he had in mind. Alice/Blood SMUT


_**{{ Based off an old AU, where Blood refused to let Alice borrow his books unless she married him. Naturally, she thought he was joking and said yes. Turns out his word is binding and they're engaged. This was from... God a long time ago. But here it is, resurfaced. Hope you like it. Still trying to get used to smutting. }}**_

Blood hadn't expected this, Alice hadn't planned this, but somehow, it happened. It started out as a joke, but then once Blood actually proposed, how could she refuse? It had been a good number of time loops since then, and with Vivaldi organizing the wedding, they had both grown rather impatient with waiting.

Blood filed paperwork onto his desk, sorting it with a straight face. Boredom was obvious in his eyes, but he refused to reveal it, whether vocally or physically. Alice was there was well, with a book in her hands, teal irises focused rather intently on its contents.

"How boring... Alice, entertain me" he smirked, looking up from the papers.

"Entertain you...?" putting the book down, Alice looked towards her lover with a perplexed expression. "And how should I do that?" She asked in a rather sarcastic tone. "I could always get on that short blue dress again?" Alice teased.

Now you're just being naughty" he scoffed, chuckling gently. "How about now you hold up your end of the deal, hmm?"

"I could always get on that short blue dress again?" Alice teased. "You threatened to break out the short blue dress" he laughed Alice paused folding her arms. " I was only teasing" She insisted through his laughter.

"Right... Now come on... Entertain me" he smirked darkly, watching her with curious emerald eyes She glanced at him for a moment. " I asked you how... and in what way..." she stated cautiously, getting closer to the hatter. "Seduce me" he challenged, waiting to see her reaction with a smile

lice's blush returned, as she slowly released her folded arms. "S-seduce?. . . " She asked, not sure how she would do such a thing.

"Yes, seduce me"

Alice was rather unsure on how she would seduce him. She turned her head for a moment, and then back. "Alright fine.. . . " she stated. She reached her hand up and took off his hat from off his head, a tease behind a smile that formed. He chuckled, watching her attempt with amusement Alice placed the hat on her own head and smiled.

"hmm~" she sounded as though she was thinking. She reached back behind and untied her bow to her apron. She then removed the apron slowly, Thinking that she was doing enough. "Hmm" he looked slightly unimpressed, as he watched her every action with catlike interest, eyes flashing with slight curiousity to what she would do next

Alice looked at him for a moment, and then sighed. She pulled the hat down further on her head, feeling rather ridiculous with him looking so intently at her. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, her cheeks going red. She then sat down and took off her shoes. Alice then lifted her skirt, began remove her stockings. "You're not very good at this are you?" he chuckled darkly She blushed, "Well it's not like I have had practiced." She retorted back, pulling the hat further down.

"Tsk" he jeered teasingly. "What about my clothes, young lady?"

Alice raised the hat, and an eyebrow looking at him. Alice brought her legs up, and knelt on them. She faced the Hatter. "I guess I should start practicing." she stated with a tease back. Alice then got close to the Hatter, and began taking off his suit coat. He chuckled. "Now your getting it" he allowed her to do as she wished, moving in order for her to remove his coat

"Oh be quiet." she retorted, kissing him on the lips. She finished removing his suit coat, and began working at the vest. She moved so that she was sitting on his lap, straddling his legs. All the while she continued kissing him, and continuing to undress him.

He smirked into the kiss, allowing his hands to trail gently along her slender thighs as he returned the kisses with equal fervor

Alice felt his hand gently trail her thighs, a small chill going up her spine. She finished unbuttoning his vest, moving her hands up to his shoulders, trying to remove it. She paused and and releasing his lips for a moment for a breath.

As she pulled away, he kissed down her Jawline and neck, biting down hard. Not hard enough to draw blood, but hard enough to leave marks, before kissing over them gently.

Alice closed her eyes for a moment,feeling his biting and then kissing. She opened her eyes slowly, moving her hands back down to the buttons of his shirt to undo them. She knew she would have marks now, but she wasn't quite sure how long they would last.

Stroking her hair gently, he reached for the zipper to her dress, as she began to unbutton his shirt Alice moved her hands slowly down, as she unbuttoned each individual button. She felt the comfort of his stroking her hair, but felt his hand move for the zipper of her dress. She paused for a moment, but continued to unbutton till she was finished doing so. Once she was done, Alice had one of her hands lay on his chest and the other one moved up behind his neck and combed through his hair.

He chuckled, pulling the zipper down, allowing the dress to slip off to her waist, as he ran his hands up and down the now exposed flesh, planting kisses as he went. "Good girl..." She moved her hand that was on his chest slowly up to his shoulder. She allowed the top of her dress to slip off, and continued to move her hands. "Mmmm.." she let out to the pleasure of his hands on her exposed body. Hearing is compliment meant that she had done her job, she shifting herself closer to his body.

Teasing at the lacy straps of her bra, he chuckled, flipping her over into the bed, with him hovering over her, a smirk rested on his lips and his eyes flashed with a hidden lust. Pulling the rest of the dress off, he began to kiss her once more, running his fingers through her hair. She looked at him curiously, his chuckle causing her to think but only for a second.

She was then flipped onto the bed, catching her with slight surprise. She opened her eyes to look at him right after her dress was completely off. She kissed him back, feeling his fingers go through her hair. She moved her hands gently to his chest again and then back up to his shoulders, feeling his flesh on her fingers.

Taking that as a sign to continue, he deepened the kiss immensely, his hands sliding down her shoulders to the clasps of her bra, managing to easily unclasp them, removing the article of clothing with ease. Pulling away from the kiss, a strand of saliva connected the two, as his hands played with the soft fleshy mounds. Alice returned the kiss, feeling her emotions heighten.

Her eyes closed for a moment, feeling his hands unclasp her bra. she opened her eyes when he pulled away from the kiss, taking in a breath. Her cheeks beginning to turn a rose like color,a small gasp escaped her mouth as he began to play with her breasts.

Rubbing a gloved digit over the females sensitive pecks, he kissed back down the familiar path of her jawline and collarbone, to her breasts then down to her flat stomach, which he drew his hands over with a teasingly soft touch. "You're very special, Alice"

"mm.." she released again, feeling his rubbing. she moved her hand through his hair again, the other hand resting by her side. She couldn't help but feel her emotions continue to heighten. It was almost painful to her to feel his hands tease her body, but she wanted more. "Special?" she questioned softly.

"Your heart is very different from us... And being an outsider makes you special. Makes us love you" he replies, gloved hand trailing down to the elastic strap of her underwear, which he tugged at as he spoke "Oh that..." she stated turning her head away for a moment. She felt the gloved hand trail to her elastic of her undergarment. She didn't want people to love her simply because she was an outsider. She had a thoughtful look on her face, along with the blush.

"Yes, that..." he finished with a sudden harsh tone, pulling the undergarments down to her ankles as he took her in, examining the state she was in, that only he would see. He trailed his middle and pointer finger down her stomach to her center, rubbing the folds teasingly, as he captured her lips for another heated kiss, his second hand massaging her other breast with as much equal vigor as he had the previous. She turned her head and looked at him again, hearing the sudden harsh tone.

Her blush depend if it were possible, as she felt the sensation of his teasing. "Ah.." she let out before her lips were recaptured. Her heart was racing, and she could feel her emotions heightening more than she had felt before. Her hand that was in his hair slipped away and to the side of her, her eyes closing again. Pulling his fingers away. he trailed soft kisses down her breasts, over his flat stomach, his hands stroking her sides as he stopped at her throbbing womanhood.

"You're quite wet~" he murmured, as he gave a playful lick against the seam of her slit, earning a surprised cry from the foreigner. "Oh ho~ How sensitive..." he smirked, as he took in her scent, his velvety tongue pressing against her folds, as he toyed with her clit. "B-Blood-! Stop- Oh, please! Not there-!" she whined, her hands gripping the sheets as her head thrashed back in pleasure.

He knew where to aim. He licked at her sensitive clit, his tongue swirling and stabbing with an evened out tempo. Her hips bucked towards him, as he smiled wolfishly. He continued his minstrations, his dark eyes never breaking contact with her face as he pleasured her. "How... Sweet, hmm~" he chuckled, causing Alice to writhe and wriggle, her hands clenching the sheets.

He pulled away, leaving her dissatisfied and mewling at the loss. He smiled down at her, chuckling darkly, as he inserted a finger inside her, moving at a slow and steady pace, only increasing it when she had settled a bit. "I'll bet your ex never touched you this way... Or loved you this way" he scoffed

She released a shaky moan, as he inserted his finger inside of her. "Mmm... n-no he didn't." she said softly, opening eyes softly. It was a pleasure and a pain at the same time, something that she had not experienced before. It was true.. he never did, even when she wanted him and would have given her all for him. She however had agreed earlier to not think of her ex, and turned her head for a moment

The man frowned. The sadness all over her face hurt deep inside his clock, almost as if it had cracked slightly. Losing her attention, the male soon inserted another finger, feeling hatred towards the doppleganger that bore his face grow. "Look at me, think of only me, beg for me, tell me you love me, scream my name... I'll make you forget. Even if I have to drill it through your head to get him out"

Alice's face flinched for a moment, feeling the insertion of another finger. She looked at him, her heart beating rather quickly. "Mmm..." She raised her hand to his face and smiled "What am I to you, Alice?" he asked earnestly, not sure if he wanted to continue, in fear of hurting her. Both physically and emotionally. No doubt she was probably thinking about her ex. "Who am I to you?"

Alice furrowed her brows, and looked at him. "What do you mean?" she stated thinking."You are my Fiancee... You are Bloodd, and I ... Love you..." she said. "you are not my ex...but... I would rather be with you..." she admitted.

The male wasn't quite satisfied with her hesitation. He removed his fingers, and wiped them against his pant legs. He then fumbled with unbuckling his pants, allowing them to fall to his ankles, before removing his boxers. He then forced himself above her, so he was just hovering over her, his member at her entrance as he stared down at her with narrow emerald colored eyes. "Are you sure?"

When he removed his fingers she shut her eyes closed, as though it was almost painful. She opened her eyes back up soon after taking in a breath. Seeing that he removed the rest of his clothing made her heart skip a beat, and she turned her head for a moment. Alice then looked up into the emerald eyes, a rather determined look on her face. She thought finding more and more of her true feelings. She did want to be with him...She smiled and nodded her head. "Yes" she stated softly.

Taking that acceptance, he then thrust into her, slowly though, as to not cause too much pain. He waited, moving slowly until he was fully in. He waited for her to give him the ok that the pain was gone. "It hurts a bit, but it will get better. I promise"

Alice shut her eyes tight for a moment her hands clenching to the sheets to the side of her, as she felt him thrusting into her. She let out a small sound of pain, and took several breaths before the pain subsided a bit. after a moment, Alice nodded her head her cheeks blushing as hard as it were possible.

"I'm sorry, love" he kissed her forehead gently, before placing a long and lingering one against hr lips. He then began to slowly move out before thrusting back in. His pace was slow, but slowly grew faster. After the kiss Alice took in another breath her eyes opening up again . "I-It's alright" The pain had continued to subside, and was beginning to be rather pleasurable. She felt the thrusting beginning to go faster, her pleasure going as high as it could go.. at least it was for her.

He simply nodded, continuing to pound into her as she writhed beneath him. So much for waiting, then again, Vivaldi was taking an awfully long time. It hadn't been that long, he was so tired though, it felt like years since he ha proposed to her. "Alice..." he adjusted her legs so that her back arched slightly off the bed, leaving her shoulders on the mattress. He brought her legs over his shoulders, making it easier to ram into her faster, with better access.

Alice was left breathless with the new angle, and faster thrusts, her gasps and moans turning into cries, until she was screaming his name, just as he wished. Alice finally climaxed, and released with a pleasurable wail, feeling satisfaction as he rode her through her orgasm. After a few more thrusts, he finished, soon collapsing over her.

She took in several breaths and smiled weakly. She offered back a small smile, "Love you." she said in a rather breathless whisper. He soon pulled out of her before bringing a sheet over both of them, kissing her forehead gently. He offered his arm for her to lie on as he yawned gently. She took his offer and rested her head on his arm

"I love you, Alice" he yawned gently, resting his head against hers gently, before closing his eyes. She watched him weakly, her own eyes falling closed as they rested together in each others arms.

_**{{ Thanks for reading. Let me know if you like it in a review, or if you have any requests, post it there or PM me. Please continue to support my writing and myself! }}**_


End file.
